solumfandomcom-20200214-history
The Talfein High Order
The Talfein High Order is an influential governing religious institution that serves alongside the Supreme 'Fein' ruler of the Holy Talfein Empire. It was officially founded as an institution in 1 FFO which means that the instiution is over 4400 years old. Influence The Empire has always been overseen by Supreme Feins, elected individuals acting as emperors to rule over the holy empire. The Supreme Fein is the primary ruler of the empire, nominated only by a majority vote from the representatives of the Talfein High Order. The Supreme Fein resides in the extravagant Basilica of Saint Ysuran, the central largest structure in the Talfein Capital city of S’Senhir. And members of the Order also take up residence in the basilica's many rooms or other buildings in the city. It is in this sacred, white stone temple where the Fein confers the movements of the Empire. The High Order are subordinates and supervisors to the Fein, and they consist of only the most powerful and devoted followers ofArdor, all of which tend to hail from educated, aristocratic backgrounds - The Order is also responsible for carrying out communion with the Divine One through the Conduits. The High Order follow and enforce the commandments of Ardor upon citizens of the Talfein Empire and continue to try and integrate these beliefs into other parts of the world, where the beliefs are absent and heresy is rife. Part of the High Order's ideology is to convert the whole of Solum under the Altar of Ardor, in their eyes this is the best way to becomming closer to their diety. Historical Influence In the Talfein Great Requisition of 1119 RTE. The High Order had pre-planned most of the strategies and tactics used in the crusade and annexing of the surrounding territories on Ardora. These strategies worked extremely effectively (Religion playing a key part) and for 123 years, the Holy Talfein Empire owned the vast majority of the land of Ardora - around 70% of the continent of Cantari. They were eventually beaten back to their home territory during the Heretic Uprising of 1245 RTE after the supreme fein had been assassinated a year previous. After a bitter and costly war, the High Order eventually signed an agreement - known as the "Malaga Pact", for a mutual ceasing of hostilities with the United Exclave Territories in 1249 RTE. The High Order had elected many Feins in the past to rule over the Empire, and they had elected Valdemar Favonius as Supreme Fein in 1256 RTE. They knew of his reputation and praised him for his excellent leadership during the war. They were most impressed because of Favonius’ angelic white hair and bright ashen eyes, uncommon features highly regarded and desired within the Talfein population. Base of Operations The Order's headquarters is situated on the holy isle of Augury, in the white Talfein capital of S’Senhir. The grand chamber of the Order sits high up in the central Basilica of Saint Ysuran, overlooking the streets and houses through tall, coloured-glass windows. The ornamental throne of the Fein sits at the head of the chamber on elevated ground and along the stony side walls lie ten lesser chairs for the High Order Cardinals. The Talfein banner hangs proudly behind the throne, the cobalt and black rippling on the rich fabric with the distinct Talfein Cross insignia in the centre. The Order predominantly resides in the capital although it has hands that extend all over the empire and well into mainland Ardora. The Cardinals Main Article: Talfein Cardinals The Order consists of ten ruling Cardinals, each covering a section of the economy (listed below) and the Fein is the ruler of the Empire as a whole and has most influence overall. The only other extension of the Order outside of the capital are various agents, missionaries and clergymen that are in charge of running operations and establishments that represent the High Order.